


mm farm

by wishingtowritefornow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda, Lance is a farmer, M/M, Oh My God, Pig Play, i cant believe i did this, im so fucking sorry, keith is a pig, they fuck, this is so cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtowritefornow/pseuds/wishingtowritefornow
Summary: Keith is a pig. Lance is a farmer. They were never meant to be until...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY

"Keith..." Lance moaned. Keith was on his knees, the fake pig nose on his face bopping every time he took Lance's dick into his mouth. "Good piggy... mm.. yeah..." 

Keith set the fake cardboard hoofs into the ground as Lance fixed the pig ears on his head. 

"You wanna ride me, piggy?" Lance asked, sloppily taking his dick out of Keith's mouth. 

The pig nodded, lips big and red and puffy. 

Lance laid down on the hay, "Ride me, you slutty pig." 

Keith aligned his hole with Lance's dick, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he snorted out moans. 

"Yes, good piggy... Fucking good for a pig..." 

Keith snorted in reply. 

He bounced on Lance's dick like a good piggy. 

"PIGGYYYYY!!!" Lance yelled as he came inside of Keith. 

Keith snorted loudly, "SKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" 

And came. 

They laid in the hay together. 

"You're a good piggy," Lance whispered. 

Keith snorted, "Thank you, master."


	2. mm peppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEITH IS PEPPA PIG LANCE IS JUST A SINGER WILL THEY EVER BE TOGETHE R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fucking cursed

_"MMMM PEPPA !!!"_

 

"Lance?!" Keith gasped, eyes wide as Lance jacked off to a statue of him (he got it built). 

 

"Oh-oh no! Peppa Keith, I'm sorry!" Lance hurridly put his dick away. 

 

Keith got on his knees, "No... it's okay..." 

 

He went to pull off Lance's pants when Lance stopped him. "I.. I have to tell you something..." He said. 

 

Then he pulled off his pnats. 

 

"UR A CENTAUR?!?!?!?" Keith yElled. 

 

"Yeah :((" Lance said (not the sad face). 

 

"It;s okay, can i fuck ur hole?" 

 

Lance smirked, "You wanna fuck my horsey hole?" 

 

"Yeah," The pig said flirtatiously. 

 

He turned Lance around, putting his dick in his horse hole. 

 

"NAYYYYYYYYYY" Lance yelled, fucking himself back on Peppa Keith's dick. 

 

"I luv ur pig dick...~~~!!!" Lance moaned. 

 

"I lov ur HORSEY HOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" Keith snorted as he came inside of Lance. 

 

"Omg i had an anal orgasm." Lance said. 

 

"Wanna be on peppa pig?" keith asked, oulling out. 

 

"OMG RLLY THANK U PEPPA KEITH!!!" nd they datred for ever. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WISH I WAS DEAD


	3. mm yorak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets fucked by aliens and lance is like omg goalz family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back

keith takes a deep breathe.

“okay babe so I got milk, kosmos food, cat food, socks, im pregnant, eggs and a new sweater.” he tells lance, his boyfriend.

“OMNG WAT U GOT US A SWEATER ND UR PREGANANT?!?!?!?” lance scReams.

“omg yea ☹” keith says sadly. “the truth is I was abducted by aliens and they fucked me and now im poregant and his name is yorak :p”

lance gasps in Spanish and pulls keith in for a kiss.

“mmmmmmmm I cant wait to have a family with u bb” lance moans. “me either bb” keith moans too.

they fuck and then the baby is borin.

“if u don’t send that ugly ass baby back.” pidge says when they see it. krolia starts cryring. “BACK WHERE?!?!? WHERES IT GONNA GO?!? THE LAKE!?” lex screams. the Voltron team looks at her. she backs away slowly and goes back to the cult.

“im cryring its so perfect.” keith says. “its looks like a piece of shit.” lance says, and yeets it out the window. keith starts cryring and then him and lance fuck (with pp and ashsole) and keith gets pregnant again.

“omg yorak number two” he says.

Texas comes out from the grave, cryring and shaking. “NO”

they have like ten more yorak babies after omg mprege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the idea yall i love u guys thts the end of this fucking mess

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN, IM SO SORRY   
> evan i hate u   
> sera i hate u  
> i hate yall


End file.
